


Kinetic

by Hawskill7



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multi Chapter, Pain Kink, Smut, shock kink, violent nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawskill7/pseuds/Hawskill7
Summary: "Mark? Jack? That's no computer virus..."





	1. Morning Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for the awesome wvant8786 on Tumblr

The concept of "shadow people" wasn't exactly a new topic for [y/n], but if she had known that she was going to walk into a heated argument at the office, maybe she would have been more prepared. Before she even put her key into the lock to turn the doorknob, she could hear their voices booming.

"I'm just telling you what I saw!"

"And I'm telling you that it's not a ghost! Ghosts do not exist, Ethan! You were here late by yourself. Obviously, your mind was playing tricks on you!"

Tyler sat silently on the couch, scrolling through twitter as Mark and Ethan shouted at one another, noses mere inches apart. [Y/n] sighed as she brushed past them, careful not to step too close to Chica, who was somehow still asleep. Amy and Kathryn hadn't arrived yet, which was probably why the argument had escalated to this point; Amy wasn't there to mediate. She also wasn't there to make her famous coffee, which was the real tragedy to [y/n]'s morning. She shuffled behind the back of couch, ruffling Tyler's curls playfully as she made her way to her desk in the corner.

"[Y/n]," Ethan whined, gesturing towards her. "Help me out here!"

"Honey, I have absolutely no context or coffee here, and quite frankly I don't know why either of you think it's okay to be this loud this early."

"Ethan smashed the brand new Cannon lens."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I SAW A GHOST!"

"He got spooked by a shadow and fucking dropped it. I have to replace it, after not even using it once!"

"Oh. My. God... We just took it out of the box."

"I know, right?"

"Guys, come on! It wasn't just a shadow, don't treat me like a kid."

"Alright Ethan," Tyler finally spoke up, putting down his phone. "Why don't you tell us what happened, without Mark interrupting? Okay?"

Mark rolled his eyes but Ethan nodded.

"It wasn't my shadow. I definitely wasn't that tired, because I hadn't started recording yet. I was cleaning and trying to setup a little bit for today, so I moved some equipment into the other room. Whatever I saw was in that corner, by [y/n]'s desk."

"My desk? Oh great."

"Yeah, be careful [y/n] we wouldn't want the shadow puppets to get you," Mark smirked, propping up his hand by the window, casting a shadow puppet on the wall behind Ethan. He flexed his hand open and closed, making it look like the shadow creature was chomping on Ethan's head. 

"Mark..."

"Sorry."

"It wasn't a shadow, I told you. It was like, this black mass. It kept flickering by the desk. Like one moment it was there, and then it wasn't, and then it was again. It was weird, guys... Just this huge, dark thing. It really freaked me out."

The room had gone silent for a few moments, Ethan's discomfort growing as he zoned out, staring intensely at the wall by her desk. [Y/n] felt the hairs on her arms begin to stand up from the small wave of goose bumps on her skin. Tyler and Mark said nothing, probably unsure of how to handle what Ethan had said. The cracked lens sat gleaming on the table, catching [y/n]'s eye. The light from the window reflected in the lens, displaying multiple colors on the glass, mostly different shades of green.  _Am I looking at the lens, or is it looking at me..._

"Ethan? ETHAN?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"Your Skype is ringing. Jack is calling you."

"Oh shit! I forgot to call Jack yesterday! Thanks, Tyler."

"How do you forget to call Jack, of all people," [y/n] giggled, exchanging glances with the other two.

"Hey, dude," Ethan greeted Jack cheerfully once he popped up on the screen.

Poor Jack looked completely disheveled. His hair was sticking up in waves, in various directions. The bags under his eyes told a story of very little sleep. This wasn't uncommon in their group of friends, since they were all workaholics, but the sight still made [y/n]'s heart flutter with worry. Worry and... well, she wasn't sure.

"Hey guys," Jack smiled, doing his impression of Wade's intro. Mark cackled and Tyler grinned. Jack's eyes softened when he saw [y/n], looking cute and comfy in her pajamas in her computer chair. He hoped that she and Ethan didn't notice. "How's it going this mornin'?"

"Ethan goofed. Real bad."

"Ya did, huh?"

"Dude, don't even ask. Let's talk about when we're going to record this week?"

"Eager ta change the subject! You musta really goofed, bud!"

"Jack, you don't even know," Mark sang as he walked away laughing.

"Fuck both of you," Ethan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

[Y/n] followed Tyler's example and booted up her computer, hoping to get some work done before Kathryn showed up. It was hard when she could hear Jack's voice so clearly, loud and proud through Ethan's headphones. As distracting as it was, it was nice to hear. She really missed hanging out with Jack. He was so positive all the time, and was quick to make her smile. Some of her favorite convention memories were just from sharing a meal or a room with Jack. He was a good guy, and that's all there was too it. 

_Unfortunately,_ she thought, rubbing her eyes at the brightness of the screen in front of her. She had to start thinking about something else, before her train of thought went too far. Jack would be there next week, and the last thing she wanted was for things to be weird. She was overjoyed at the thought of spending time with him, but she had to keep it platonic. _Just keep it together._ Instead, the thought of the shadow person Ethan had seen crept back into her mind. He had seen it right by her desk, flickering in and out of existence long enough to be noticed. It very well could have been Ethan's imagination, as Mark clearly believed. She didn't want to discredit his story, and how intensely he told it, but she really wasn't sure how to feel about it. It made her so uneasy to think that whatever it was had been right there where she was sitting. She opened the editing program and clicked on the office dropbox, expecting to see Mark's video files. However-

"Mark? What's going on wit the dropbox?"

"What?"

"Where is everything?"

"What are you talking about? Its all right here," Tyler pointed to his screen, and everything seemed fine.

"But they aren't showing up for me?"

Mark leaned over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the mostly empty dropbox. There was one unnamed file, and one picture of Chica, but no videos.

"Weird."

"Yeah..."

"Well, hang on, what's that one," Tyler gently took the mouse from [y/n]'s hand and clicked on the untitled document.

The PDF file opened to a black screen, with neon green binary code:

_**01001000 01100101** _

_**01101100 01101100** _

_**01101111 00100000** _

_**01100100 01100001** _

_**01110010 01101100** _

_**01101001 01101110** _

_**01100111** _

"What the fuck? Did you make this?"

[Y/n] stared at the screen, stunned. "No. I didn't."

 

 


	2. Go Back to Sleep

It _was a long, tight corridor, dimly lit with flickering fluorescent lights. Most of them were broken, glass scattering the linoleum floor. She was wary of where she stepped, glass and grime crunching as she walked, but she felt no pain. It was a hospital... maybe? Only the hallway had lights. It was freezing, her nipples hard beneath the paper thin hospital gown. A twisted giggle echoed from the blackness at the end of the hall._

_" ~~Come on, my sweet little lamb... Daddy is waiting...~~ ~~~~__"_

[Y/n] shot up, sucking in air like she was just drowning. She took a few frantic deep breaths before reaching to turn the bedside lamp on. The digital clock read 3:45 am. She was tempted to turn on every light in the apartment. Instead, she laid her head back onto her pillow with the intention to just rest her eyes.

~~_"It's not very nice to interrupt someone like that..."_ ~~

  _The giggle. That awful giggle. The voice was warped and growling in her ears. It sounded so close... and somewhat familiar._

_"J-Jack? Is that you?"_

_A figure flickered into existence in front of her. It wasn't Jack, it felt too "wrong". The air around her came alive with static electricity as the figure opened his eyes. Black scleras and bright green irises; terrifyingly beautiful. She opened her mouth to speak again when the figure rushed forward, pushing her onto a broken hospital cot on the floor._

~~_"Don't say his name. I am here now. And I want to show you what that pathetic cunt won't do for you."_ ~~

_Maybe she should have gotten up. Maybe she should have kicked and fought. But instead she let the doppelgänger slowly crawl on top of her. His body was just like Jack's, only taller and more muscular. He grinned widely with teeth too sharp, and a slit on his neck oozed a strange black ichor, some of which dripped onto her thighs as he moved. This was wrong._

_"Kiss me?"_

_What was she saying? Was she crazy? The ichor dripped onto her chest, oozing down her collarbone to her cleavage. She watched his strange eyes fixate on it, studying her breasts. His erection strained against his jeans, his hips pushing experimentally against hers. She ran her hands along his chest, lifting his black tshirt._

_~~"That's my girl..."~~  
_

  _Her lips tingled like they were burning. His tongue was long and forked, yet gentle compared to the hot tingling she felt from his skin. His hands were rough, roaming all over her._

Meanwhile, miles up and away, Jack was asleep on his first class flight. In his sleep, his hips twitched, rutting his erection against the balled up sweatshirt in his lap. It wasn't his body, but he could feel the things that were happening, completely out of his control. His eyebrows furrowed, tiny whines escaping tight lips. 

"No... Anti... Stop... Leave her... Anti..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, I like a good cliffhanger.


	3. Face Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti isn't done yet...

Jack awoke as the plane began to descend. Thankfully, a slight turbulence had startled him, interrupting everything before things went "too far". His eyelids were heavy, as if they were weighed down by what he thought he saw. His eyes were bloodshot, as they always were after his "nightmares". The first thing he did when he exited the hallway into the airport was rush to the men's room. He felt sick... Uncomfortable.

Splashing ice cold water on his face was closest he could get to taking a shower to wash away his shame, at least until he got to Mark's. His stomach was still sour. He needed water.

"Easy, Jackaboy, easy. It was just a dream. S'alright."

~~_Mmm she felt pretty real to me..._ ~~

_Oh good Christ. Would you fuck off? I know you're just fucking with me._

~~_You really think that was just something I projected for you? Please. You're such a fucking joke. Not everything is  about YOU!_ ~~

_You didn't lay a hand on her. Don't lie to me. You didn't-!_

~~_Sure, Jackie._ ~~

"You're a liar!"

Jack was shouting at his reflection in a public restroom. The man washing his hands in the sink closest to the door looked up, startled. Jack avoided his eye contact and briskly walked out, the wretched giggling of Anti ringing in his ears.

***

Mark was extremely enthusiastic to see Jack, since it had been a year since their last convention together. He was vacuuming when he got a text from Jack, saying he had landed.

"Alright guys, he's on his way!"

"Dude, I'm so excited. More pumped now that he's here than I was last week," Ethan chirped, legs bouncing, fingers drumming on his knees. Too much coffee, again. Tyler snorted, Chica looking up at him from his lap. Amy stopped petting Chica, looking concerned.

"What's up, babe?"

"Where's [y/n]?"

"Oh! She's not coming today, she's not feeling well."

"That sucks. She was excited to see Jack, too."

"He'll be here for a week, she'll see him plenty. Which reminds me, text her to see if she needs anything?"

"Sure thing!"

Amy texted [y/n], who didn't respond. After her weird dream, she was afraid to touch any of her electronics. 

Was that really Anti? Or was she spending too much time in the comment section? Why did it all feel so real? She touched her lips, remembering the way they tingled in the kiss, as if he had electrocuted her. Goosebumps trailed their way across her arms. 

Meanwhile, Jack's Uber arrived in front of Mark's house. It had been a rough ride, between the traffic, the driver's blaring radio, and the urge to argue with the entity in his head somewhere. He stumbled out of the car and made his way to Mark's doorstep. 

~~_Tired, Jackie?_ ~~

_Fuck off._

~~_You look like you could use a few hours without me. I'll see ya later._ ~~

_Where are YOU going?_

Silence.

_Fine. Good riddance! Cunt..._

Jack knocked once before Mark ripped open the door, pulling him into a hug.

***

 

[Y/n] had slept most of the day, her anxiety from the dream making her feel exhausted. She knew she couldn't face Jack today, after the thoughts she had been having. All she wanted was to keep it platonic between them, it was always the safer option. It was clear to her that the pressure she was putting on herself about it was manifesting itself into nightmares. She just needed to relax today and spend some time with Jack and the team tomorrow, when her head was clearer.

Her phone buzzed again. Figuring it was Amy or Mark, she ignored it.

It buzzed again.

And again.

And again. ~~~~

"What? WHAT? Leave me alone!"

She picked up her phone to answer the calls but there was no phone number displayed. No name. Just the answer or decline options.

She should have declined.

"Hello?"

~~_"HONEY, I'M HOME!"_ ~~

 

 The phone sent a static shock though the phone to her ear and hand. She dropped the phone, a pornographic gasp and moan betraying her.

~~_Oh? Yeh like that, do yeh? Wouldn't have guessed that from YOU..."_ ~~

Arms wrapped around her waist, Anti breathed on her neck as he spoke, cooing at her in his weird distorted tone. The hairs on her neck and arms stood straight up.

~~_"Does that asshole know yeh like that stuff? Or is this special between you and me?"_ ~~

"Stop making fun of me. I don't know you. You aren't real..."

She was spun around and pinned against the wall. He raised his right hand and pulled back, eyes glowing as he slapped her... HARD. Another gasp and moan, her knees buckling slightly, but his thigh was strategically placed between her legs. 

~~_"Baby girl is a pain slut! Oh its more than I could have ever hoped for!"_ ~~

~~~~He giggled that awful giggle, but it transitioned into a distorted growling deep in his throat. She melted, allowing herself to buckle and brace her weight on to his thigh. He liked that, continuing the bizarre growl/purring noise.

~~_"Grind on it."_ ~~

An easy command, but she hesitated. Big mistake. Anti gripped hair and yanked her head back, pulling her down harder against his thigh. She let out a moan and rolled her hips. 

He gave a grunt of approval, but his grip on her hair remained tight.

~~_"Did I fucking saytostop? I said grind on it."_ ~~

~~~~"No."

The other hand came up, slapping her across the cheek. Exactly what she hoped he would do.

"Again."

He hesitated, grinning.

"Please, do it again. Harder."

He wound his hand back and slapped her again. Her cheek stung and her eyes watered but she was rolling her hips and grinding her now wet panties on his thigh. He let go of her hair to lightly grip her throat, his free hand palming at the huge bulge in his jeans. He studied her like that, glowing eyes taking in every expression and every small small moan she made.

"I don't want go cum yet. N-not like this, please."

_~~"Yeh really think you're in any position to be telling me what to do? I thought yeh were smarter than that!"~~ _

~~~~Before he could raise his hand, she blurted out what she didn't expect to be able to say.

"I want you! I want you to use me and I only want to cum if it's on your cock! You and I both know it's what you want, too."

Anti went rigid, stunned by her sudden serious tone. He could overpower her during foreplay, but he realized that this was definitely for both of them. He was known to be selfish, but just like Jack would do anything for [y/n] to be happy, so would Anti. She wanted him to fuck her, and God was he all about it...

~~_"Oh, baby, I'm gonna make sure jaysus you're hurting tomorrow. I want yeh limping in front of them, so that he knows what I did to yeh..._ ~~

~~~~Anti tossed her over his shoulder and brought her to the other room, giggling like a mad man. He slammed her down on the wooden dining table, getting a gasp out of her. Her pajama dress was ripped open, pooling at her sides. Holding her eye contact he hooked a finger under the waistband of her thong, tearing it off. The black ichor from his neck dripped down her thighs, surprisingly warm and thick.

"Um..."

Anti looked up from her closed thighs to see her covering herself up and looking at the wall. She was getting nervous.

~~_"Don't need to be shy with me, babe. Safe word is red, if you need it... I'll hurt yeh, if yeh let me."_ ~~

~~~~His smile sent an aroused shiver down her spine to her groin. She had a safe word now, so she felt more at ease.

"Do it. You think you're so much better than Jack, then fucking prove it."

That struck a nerve. Anti growled, slapping one of her breasts before dipping down between her legs. His forked tongue slithered in and out of her pussy, twirling and tickling her clit. Her back arched, hands gripping the lips of the edge of the table. 

***

Miles away, Mark and the team were eating dinner at the office, when Jack's hands started to shake.

"Hey man, you alright?"

"Y-yeah Mark. I think I'm just overtired."

His hands were shaking and he now had a boner. Thank god he wore jeans that day and not sweatpants.

"Im going to go to the bathroom. Sorry guys."

"It's alright Jack, take your time. Sorry you're not feeling well."

Mark and Jack exchanged sympathetic smiles and Jack rushed to the bathroom for the second time that day.

He quickly undid his jeans, releasing his throbbing erection, already dripping precum. 

"What the fuck is going on?"

It was a rhetorical question, honestly. He knew exactly what he was going to see when he let his eyes close, he just wasn't sure if he wanted to see it. 

_Anti gripped [y/n] by the ass, slamming himself into her as hard he could, rocking her entire body with each powerful thrust. She was practically screaming for him, hands in her own hair because she didn't have anything else to grip onto. Her breasts bounced, her sweat mixing with Anti's weird black ichor, coating her body in gray fluid. It dripped off her curves, onto the table._

~~_What do you think Jackaboy? Fucking gorgeous when she takes all of me, eh? All ten inches! You should be proud._ ~~

For some reason, Jack couldn't answer. It was as if Anti had muted him, so all he could do was watch and listen, unless he opened his eyes.

~~_Listen to her purr like a kitten Jack. Listen to her beg for my cock, completely forgetting about you! I bet yeh love this, eh? I know I do! And God WE both know she does!_ ~~

~~~~It was too much. Jack opened his eyes, Anti's laughter echoing in the bathroom. This couldn't be real...

***

Anti gripped her by the neck again, thrusting at an agonizingly slow pace. Just rolling his hips forward as he watched her body twitch and arch. Knowing that Jack had seen her covered in his fluids only made his cock swell, determined to make her cum from spite alone. 

"Fuck! Antiiiii!"

He was hitting her just right, and she was whining for him. He squeezed her throat more, watching her flushed cheeks turn red. 

~~_"Yes baby, that's it. Cum for daddy. Squeeze my cock like I'm squeezing the air from your fucking throat!"_ ~~

He picked up the pace of his thrusts, but she only lasted another minute before her whole body shook, all her muscles contracting and gripping him like a vice. As she came down from her orgasm, Anti pulled out and came across her chest and face. His cum was black like the substance that oozed from his neck... She didn't know whether it was disgusting or amazing. She was completely covered in it now. 

"Anti..."

_Oh_

_~~"I'm not a cuddler. Sorry. But I'll shower with yeh and make sure you're comfortable before I go... Good enough?"~~ _

~~~~"Yes please," [y/n] blushed. He reached out and picked her up, cradling her to his chest. His grip on her thigh was a little too tight, but the effort to be gentle was there.

They both stood in the hot shower, despite it only being big enough for one person. Anti constantly groped at her while she attempted to remove all his ichor from her body. 

"Do you mind?!"

He grinned his strange, unsettling grin, but at this point it just made her giggle. 

~~_"I know yeh just got clean but-"_ ~~

~~~~"Anti don't you dare-!"

He lunged forward, picking her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, snaking his tongue into her mouth. She sighed dreamily, mentally bracing herself for round two of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will she explain herself to Jack tomorrow? Or does she even know that he knows? I guess we will find out...


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was plagued with nightmares all night. Anti was watching all his friends, traveling through cellphone screens and mirrors. The bastard. At one point Jack tried to throw himself out of his bed When Anti got too close to Ethan. The young man was at his desk in his apartment, headphones on, completely unaware of what was lurking around behind him. Anti faded away with a grin and a shout, startling Ethan so bad that he slept with his lights on... when he eventually fell asleep.

Everyone in the Markiplier office was exhausted the next morning, for one reason or another.

[Y/n] couldn't look Jack in the face, and Jack couldn't find the right words to even begin a conversation with her. How could he? Did she even know he had seen it all? Did she know what it did to him? Would he lose her if he asked? 

"Man, what a shitty night," Mark grumbled, slamming his backpack on the floor and collapsing into the couch. Tyler and Jack grunted in agreement. Mark yawned.

Hearing Jack's grunt made [y/n] blush a deep shade of red. 

Huh. 

How could she forget that they had the same voice? Anti's was distorted and danced in different pitches and tones, but at the end of the day it was still Jack's. At the end of the day, she was fucking a doppelganger of one her dearest friends. There was so much shame bubbling under the surface, but what bothered her really was that she LIKED it. She got a wave of heat through her body when she thought about Anti while sitting in the same room as Jack. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the bathroom light flickering.

Really? So early in the morning?

"Sorry guys, I have to pee. Be right back!" Mark only nodded in her direction, primarily distracted with texting Ethan. 

She slammed and locked the bathroom door behind her, sighing theatrically. 

"What do you want?"

He appeared in a series of shapes and colors, like lines through a broken computer screen. He was sitting on the sink counter, grinning like a child as he eyed her carefully. Something about the way he looked at her made her thighs tense.

"I don't have a lot of time, Anti. If it's not important then you need to leave-!"

He hopped off the counter and stepped forward, trapping her between his body and the door. His expression was serious, but his eyes were locked onto her lips. 

~~_"Wanna touch you."_ ~~

Her breath hitched in her throat, his lips close enough to send an electric tingle but not close enough to kiss. His breath was cold. 

"W-why?"

~~_"Because he can't."_ ~~

~~~~He moved his head down to suckle her neck, smearing black ichor on her breasts. The hickey he would leave was bad enough, but now she would have to try to get her tank top clean before going back to the office!

"A-anti! Anti, stop it!"

~~_"Babe do you really want me to stop? Hm?"_ ~~

~~~~He peered up at her through his eyelashes, growling low in his chest. She sighed dreamily and let out a small "no".

***

Jack was on his phone, trying not to think too hard. Tyler and Ethan had been sent out to get props for a "Try not to Laugh" video and Mark was working on thumbnails with Amy. The office was too quiet. And [y/n] had been in the bathroom for awhile, he was worried she might be sick. Could Anti get other people sick like Jack could? They were on a plane recently. 

~~_Ay, Jackaboy."_ ~~

_What do you want now? I don't want to talk to you._

~~_Mate, you gotta have a look!_ ~~

_What?!_

_She was pressed up against the door, eyes closed and biting her lip. Her wrists were pinned above her by one of Anti's hands, his other hand tightly gripping her left breast. He had her nipple in his mouth, suckling and flicking with his forked tongue. She rolled her hips on his thigh._

~~_Ain't it somethin, Jack? Shes so fucking beautiful._ ~~

_You're a monster! Get out of my head!_

~~_Sure._ ~~

Jack opened his eyes and looked down at his phone, the screen becoming a solid shade of green. He shut it off and slammed his phone down on the table.

Amy looked up, spooked but with concern in her eyes.

"You alright Jack?"

"Yeah..." Clearly NO! "Sorry."

Amy nodded and got up to make him a cup of tea. He looked like he needed it.

***

Some time later, [Y/n] emerged from the bathroom. She quickly hustled to her desk and wrapped herself in a blanket. 

Jack thought his heart was going to break. He could see the big purple bruises on her lower neck and collarbone as she ran by. He knew then that it was going to be a long day, and he rubbed his eyes.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"Mark, don't make a fuss. I'm not even on camera today, and I'll cover them with makeup until they go away."

"THAT THING IS A HICKEY? It looks like you lost a bar fight with a shark!"

"Mark..."

She blushed a deep red as everyone in the office stared at her chest with wide eyed expressions. All but Jack, who looked at her with something much darker in his stare. 

 ***

_Jack was resting. He was resting his eyes. That's all he wanted to do because he felt like he truly needed it. Jack hadn't had a night without nightmares in about a week. He wasn't sure how long he had been lying on the couch when he heard a crashing sound. It sounded like something shattering but it didn't quite sound like glass. He got up and ran into the living room of the office to make sure that Mark was okay. All of the lights were off and he heard a weird clicking sound. No not clicking but tapping. He flipped a light switch on the wall but nothing happened. The tapping continued getting louder with every one of Jack's steps into the living room._

_"Guys?"_

_"Jack..."_

_"Ethan?"_

_"Jack? Help..."_

_A sliver of light from the kitchen illuminated Ethan, sitting cross legged on t he floor like a child, his head in his hand. The other hand was tapping a knife on the floor._

_Tap. Tap._

_"Ethan?"_

_Tap. Tap._

_"I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to..."_

_Tap. Tap._

_"Ethan what's going on?"_

_"Didn't want to..."_

_Jack finally noticed the pool of blood Ethan was sitting in. He couldn't swallow, his throat too dry and felt like it was closing._

_"Ethan. Where is Mark?"_

_Tap. Tap._

_"Didn't mean to, Jack..."_

_"Ethan!"_

_Jack grabbed the boy, shaking him slightly. His hand dropped from his face and fresh blood oozed all over Jack's arms. Ethan's left eye had been gouged out. His other eye was crying, wide with fear and something else that made Jack's skin crawl._

_"Oh Jesus Christ, Ethan..."_

_"Help me, Jack. ~~I'm so scared...~~ "_

Jack shot up from where he lay on the couch, awaking violently with a shout. [Y/n] came rushing in, throwing her arms around him.

"Shhhhhh Jack. Jack it's okay."

"Where the fuck is Ethan?"

"He went to get dinner with Tyler and Pam. It's okay. You're okay, Jack."

Jack tucked his head into her chest and wrappedhis arms around her, holding her as closely as possible.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (If I did the translation correctly, the binary code should say "Hello darling")


End file.
